Last Christmas
The Dutch-manufactured pressing contains the names of the band and of the song. | type = single | artist = Wham! | album = Music from the Edge of Heaven | B-side = * "Everything She Wants" * "Blue (Live in China)" }} | released = 3 December 1984 | format = | recorded = August 1984 | studio = Advision, London | genre = | length = }} | label = | writer = George Michael | producer = George Michael | prev_title = Freedom | prev_year = 1984 | next_title = Everything She Wants | next_year = 1984 | misc = }} "Last Christmas" is a song by English pop duo Wham!, released on Epic Records in December 1984, on a double A-side with "Everything She Wants". It was written and produced by George Michael, and has been covered by many artists since its original release. The song reached No. 1 in Denmark, Slovenia and Sweden and No. 2 in eight countries; Belgium, Netherlands, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Norway, New Zealand and United Kingdom. Wham! donated all of their royalties to the Ethiopian famine. Origin "Last Christmas" had its beginnings in 1984, while George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley were visiting Michael’s parents. It was written by Michael in his childhood bedroom. Michael played Ridgeley the introduction and chorus melody to "Last Christmas", which Ridgeley later called "a moment of wonder".Pink News Recording The song was recorded in August 1984, at Advision Studios, London, England. George Michael had written, performed, produced and played every single instrument on the track. With a Linn 9000 drum machine, a Roland Juno-60 synth and sleigh bells, they began recording the song in the summer. The only people in the studio were engineer Chris Porter and two assistants. According to Porter, lyrically "you’ve got the happiness of the rhythm track, but against that you’ve got the sadness of the unrequited love". Wham! (original) version Commercial performance United Kingdom Wham! already had two No.1 songs in the UK Singles Chart in 1984 and news that they were planning a Christmas single meant that a battle for the coveted Christmas No. 1 spot in the UK seemed set to be between Wham! and the year's other big act, Frankie Goes to Hollywood, who had achieved a third No. 1 in early December with "The Power of Love". However, the Band Aid single written by Bob Geldof and Midge Ure, produced the No. 1 single "Do They Know It's Christmas?", while Wham!'s offering peaked at No. 2 for much of the period. Wham! donated all "Last Christmas/Everything She Wants" royalties to the Ethiopian famine. In subsequent years, the song reached the middle echelons of the UK Singles Chart on a regular basis (excluding 1985, 1986, 2016, 2017 and 2018, where the song reached the upper echelons of the chart): * 1985: Reached No. 2 (13 weeks)Official Singles Chart Top 100 06 January 1985 - 12 January 1985 * 1986: Reached No. 6 (7 weeks) * 1989: Reached No. 45 (4 weeks) * 2007: Reached No. 14 (5 weeks) * 2008: Reached No. 26 (5 weeks) * 2009: Reached No. 34 (4 weeks) * 2010: Reached No. 53 (4 weeks) * 2011: Reached No. 26 (4 weeks) * 2012: Reached No. 34 (4 weeks) * 2013: Reached No. 36 (4 weeks) * 2014: Reached No. 28 (3 weeks) * 2015: Reached No. 18 (5 weeks) * 2016: Reached No. 7 (5 weeks) * 2017: Reached No. 2 (6 weeks) * 2018: Reached No. 3 (5 weeks) "Last Christmas" has sold over 1.88 million copies as of January 2017 and is the biggest-selling single in UK chart history not to reach No. 1. It was certified 2 times multi-platinum in December 2018.BPI certified | Choose Multi-platinum, Type Last Christmas and press search Other countries and territories Japan "Last Christmas" was originally released in two different formats in Japan: 7-inch and 12-inch vinyl (Long version) with "Credit Card Baby" as their B-side. The former entered the top 20 of the Oricon Singles Chart peaking at No. 15, while the latter reached No. 47. The single was reissued in 1993 on CD single in the country and peaked at No. 17, selling nearly 40,000 copies that week. The single was reissued as a 2-track CD single in 2001 and again in 2004.ラスト・クリスマ - 2001.11.21／マキシシングル ¥800＋税 EICP-7019ラスト・クリスマス - 2004.11.17／シングル ／¥800＋税 MHCP-503 As a result of the success, "Last Christmas" is the eighth best-selling single of all time in Japan released by a non-Japanese act, with total physical sales of 683,000 units. Spain In 2009, the song re-entered the Spanish Lista de Canciones (singles chart) at No. 9. Germany In Germany, the song is the most successful Christmas single of all time, having spent 134 weeks on the German Singles Chart and attained a peak position of No. 3 on 28 December 2018.https://www.offiziellecharts.de/charts/single - Peaked at #3 on 28 December 2018 - Germany Songs It has charted every year since 1997. In January 2008, the song fell from No. 4 to No. 64 there, also making it the biggest fall out of the top 10 on the singles chart. Netherlands In the Netherlands, the song never reached No. 1, peaking at No. 2 in January 1985 (behind Band Aid's "Do They Know It's Christmas?"). In the Dutch Singles Top 100 (one of three charts in the Netherlands that claims to be the "official" chart, but it is the only one that is not broadcast and remains unpublished except on its own official web page), the song has now entered on 16 different occasions, including every year since 2006. Its highest position after 1984 was No. 5 (during the 2007 Christmas season).DutchCharts.nl In the Dutch Mega Top 50 (which was first published in 1993), the song re-appeared in 1997, 2000, 2007, 2008, and 2013. United States The original 1984 version was never commercially released as a single in the United States and therefore did not enter the main charts. It was released for the first time as a 2-track physical single on 12" vinyl as an exclusive Record Store Day release in November 2014.Wham!'s 1984 Classic 'Last Christmas' Hits Billboard Hot 100's Top 40 for First Time, Billboard In the United States, the song has also re-entered the ''Billboard'' Holiday Songs Chart on a regular basis with it peaking at #5 on 20 December. HOLIDAY 100, BillboardWham!'s 1984 Classic 'Last Christmas' Hits Billboard Hot 100's Top 40 for First Time - Billboard As of 25 November 2016, total US sales of the digital track stand at 751,000 downloads according to Nielsen SoundScan, placing it 10th on the list of all-time best-selling Christmas/holiday digital singles in US SoundScan history. The song debuted at number 50 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the chart dated 7 January 2017, after George Michael died. In December 2018, the song re-entered the Hot 100, eventually peaking at No. 25 in January 2019.https://www.billboard.com/music/wham/chart-history Sweden In December 2017 and 28 December 2018, "Last Christmas" reached No. 1 in the Swedish singles chart. Music video The video to "Last Christmas" shows Wham! members George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley accompanying girlfriends to see friends at an unspecified ski resort: the cable-car that can be seen in two shots is from Saas-Fee, Switzerland, where the video was filmed. It becomes clear early on that the character of Ridgeley's girlfriend (played by model Kathy Hill) was previously in a relationship with Michael and that the song is aimed at her. She can be spotted throughout the video by the fact that she is usually wearing red, but everyone else is wearing more muted colors. There is a brief flashback to "last Christmas", showing Michael's character presenting her with a jewelled brooch. In the present time, Ridgeley is wearing the brooch, suggesting that the girl gave the same gift (perhaps by regifting it) to her new love after she and Michael parted ways. When the girl wears the brooch from Michael's character, it is "right side up", and when Ridgeley's character wears it, he wears it "upside down". On numerous occasions, Michael presents a thoughtful expression, suggesting his conflicting emotions. Her seeming indifference to Ridgeley's open displays of affection makes the viewer wonder if Ridgeley's heart is the next to be broken. At the end of the video, everyone leaves properly "paired off", so perhaps it is suggested that Michael has worked out his confusion and now realizes he is after all with the right girl. The video also featured the duo's erstwhile backing singers Pepsi and Shirlie and Spandau Ballet bassist Martin Kemp, the boyfriend and future husband of Shirlie Holliman. As of March 2019, the music video has received 432 million views on the official Wham! YouTube channel. The second official music video titled: "Last Christmas (Pudding Mix)" on Wham!’s official channel also has 9.0 million views.Last Christmas - Whamtv Official YouTube channel Versions and mixes The full original mix and vocal of "Last Christmas" has never been released in its entirety. In 1984 it was two edits of the song that were released: one (the shorter of the two) on the regular (4:24) 7" format and the other (the longer of the two, though missing a verse) on the original (4:45) Japanese 12" and promotional Spanish 7". A remixed version with partly re-recorded and additional vocals was used for the regular 12" format and entitled the "Pudding Mix". When the single was re-released in 1985, an edited version of the Pudding Mix was used for the regular 7" and this version has been used on all subsequent re-releases. It is the 1985 7" version (the edit of the 1984 12" Pudding Mix) that is now the most common to find on "various artists" compilation albums (as well as George Michael's Twenty Five hits compilation) and the most widely known version. The full Pudding Mix has been featured on several compilations (including the Wham! hits compilation albums The Final and If You Were There (The Best of Wham)). The edits of the original 1984 recording are less widely available, although the longer version was used in early 1985 on the second regular 12" format of the "Last Christmas/Everything She Wants" double "A" sided single (once the latter started becoming the focus of promotion, following the end of the Christmas season) and has occasionally been used on "various artists" compilation albums. The shorter edit (as used on the original 7") has not been released since and therefore has never appeared on the compact disc format. Track listings Original 1984 release First 7": Epic / GA 4949 (UK) # "Last Christmas" (Original 1984 7" mix) – 4:24 # "Everything She Wants" (Album version) – 5:07 First 12": Epic / TA 4949 (UK) # "Last Christmas" (Pudding mix) – 6:47 # "Everything She Wants" (Album version) – 5:07 Second 7": Epic / QA 4949 (UK) # "Everything She Wants" (Remix) – 5:32 # "Last Christmas" (Original 1984 7" mix) – 4:24 Second 12": Epic / QTA 4949 (UK) # "Everything She Wants" (12" remix) – 6:34 # "Last Christmas" (Pudding mix) – 6:47 Note: "Last Christmas" and "Everything She Wants" were a double "A" side for these releases. The second 7" and 12" were released in early 1985. In some countries, the longer edit of "Last Christmas" from 1984 (duration listed as 4:34) was used on side two of the second 12". 1985 reissue 7": Epic / WHAM 1 (UK) # "Last Christmas" (1985 edit of Pudding mix) – 4:24 # "Blue (Armed with Love)" (Live in China) – 5:43 12": Epic / WHAM T1 (UK) # "Last Christmas" (Pudding mix) – 6:47 # "Blue (Armed with Love)" (Live in China) – 5:43 # "Everything She Wants" (Remix) – 5:31 1986 reissue 7": Epic / 650269 7 (UK) # "Last Christmas" (1985 edit of Pudding mix) – 4:24 # "Where Did Your Heart Go?" – 5:45 12": Epic / 650269 6 (UK) # "Last Christmas" (Pudding mix) – 6:47 # "Where Did Your Heart Go?" – 5:45 1988–89 reissues 7": Epic / EPC 653185 7 (UK) # "Last Christmas" (1985 edit of Pudding Mix) – 4:24 # "Everything She Wants" (Album version) as "Recorded live in China" – 5:07 12": Epic / EPC 653185 6 (UK) # "Last Christmas" (Pudding mix) – 6:47 # "Everything She Wants" (Album version) – 5:07 Note: The only difference between the 1988 and 1989 reissues is the text on the back of the record sleeves which reads "Christmas '88" and "Christmas '89" respectively. 2007 reissue 7", 12", CD: Tent / PD45579 # "Last Christmas" (Remix) – 5:13 # "Everything She Wants" (Remix) – 6:01 # "Last Christmas" (Pudding mix) – 6:47 # "Everything She Wants" – 6:29 2014 – 30th anniversary 12": Columbia / 88875042911 (US) # "Last Christmas" (1985 edit of Pudding mix) – 4:27 # "Last Christmas (Instrumental)" – 4:27 Charts and certifications Charts All-time charts Certifications and sales }} |accessdate=26 April 2019}} }} |- !scope="row"| United States (RIAA) | | 751,000 |- Plagiarism allegations On behalf of the writers of the song "Can't Smile Without You", made popular by Barry Manilow, publishing company Dick James Music sued Michael for plagiarism in the mid-1980s, claiming that "Last Christmas" lifted its melody from the former. The case was thrown out when a musicologist presented 60-odd songs from the past century that had a comparable chord sequence and melody. Whigfield version Whigfield II | released = 3 December 1995 | format = | recorded = 1995 | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop | length = 4:16 | label = Various labels internationally | writer = George Michael | producer = George Michael | prev_title = Close to You | prev_year = 1995 | next_title = Sexy Eyes | next_year = 1996 | misc = }} }} In the UK, the following single planned after "Close to You" was "Big Time"; however, it was suggested that Whigfield should record a version of "Last Christmas" to go with the release of "Big Time", as a double A-side single. The single was also released as a double A-side single in Germany with "Close to You". In other countries, "Last Christmas" was released on its own with various remixes. The single reached number 21 in the UK, which was Whigfield's final release on Systematic Records. It also features on various Special Edition versions of her debut album Whigfield and also on Whigfield II. The EP was released on 10 November 1995 in Australia. A UK single was released on 3 December 1995. Music video The music video for "Last Christmas" was directed by Italian director Giacomo De Simone. Official versions # "Last Christmas" (Major version) # "Last Christmas" (Minor version) # "Last Christmas" (Major Mild EQ version) # "Last Christmas" (K David version) # "Last Christmas" (David version) # "Last Christmas" (MBRG version) # "Last Christmas" (MBRG radio edit) Charts Billie Piper version | type = single | artist = Billie Piper | album = | released = 1999 | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop | length = 4:27 | label = Innocent | writer = George Michael | producer = | prev_title = She Wants You | prev_year = 1998 | next_title = Honey to the Bee | next_year = 1999 }} Billie Piper originally recorded a cover of the song as a B-side of her single "She Wants You". It was released as CD single in limited areas of Europe, and did not chart in any country. The single was also released as a promotional vinyl single in the UK, limited to 500 copies and therefore could not chart there. Track listings ;European CD single # "Last Christmas" # "She Wants You" (album version) # "She Wants You" (Sharp Ballrom Remix) ;UK promo vinyl # "Last Christmas" (edit) # "She Wants You" (radio edit) Jimmy Eat World version | type = single | artist = Jimmy Eat World | album = | released = 10 December 2001 | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Alternative rock | length = 4:00 | label = Better Looking | writer = George Michael | producer = Jimmy Eat World | prev_title = The Middle | prev_year = 2001 | next_title = Sweetness | next_year = 2002 }} "Last Christmas" was released as a single by Jimmy Eat World in 2001, following the band's breakthrough hit album Bleed American. The B-side was a cover of "Firestarter", by The Prodigy. Track listing Hilary Duff Version "Last Christmas" was covered by Hilary Duff as part of her debut album, Santa Claus Lane. Charts Ashley Tisdale version | type = Promotional single | artist = Ashley Tisdale | album = | released = | }} | format = | recorded = 2006 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = |3:39 }} | label = Warner Bros. | writer = George Michael | producer = Mark Hammond }} "Last Christmas" was recorded in 2006 for Warner Bros. Records by Ashley Tisdale. The song was released to US radios on 11 November 2006 and as a digital download on 21 November 2006. This song was the first single released by Ashley Tisdale in her deal with Warner Bros. Records and became her official first holiday single. Tisdale performed the single in 2007 on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and Christmas in Rockefeller Center, and in 2009 in the Citadel Outlets of Los Angeles, California. The song was one of the B-sides on the European CD singles of Tisdale's first single "Be Good to Me" and Tisdale's second single "He Said She Said", from the album Headstrong. The song has been included on several compilation albums, including Disney Channel Holiday and A Very Special Christmas 7. Track listings ;Digital download #"Last Christmas" – 3:55 Charts Crazy Frog version | recorded = 2006 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 4:27 | label = Ministry of Sound | writer = George Michael | producer = | prev_title = We Are the Champions (Ding a Dang Dong) | prev_year = 2006 | next_title = Crazy Frog in the House (Knightrider) | next_year = 2007 }} "Last Christmas" was covered in 2006 by Crazy Frog and released as a Christmas single. In Belgium, the Netherlands, Australia, New Zealand, Sweden and France, "Last Christmas" was released 12 months before in other countries. Track listings ;CD single # "Last Christmas" (radio edit) # "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" # "Last Christmas" (club mix) # "Nellie the Elephant" # "Last Christmas" (video) Charts Cascada version | recorded = 2007 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 3:27 | label = | writer = George Michael | producer = | prev_title = Ready for Love | prev_year = 2006 | next_title = What Hurts the Most | next_year = 2007 }} "Last Christmas" was recorded in 2007 by Cascada. It was released on iTunes in November 2007. The single had only a digital release but six days later, it was released on the single "What Hurts the Most" which was the first single from their second album. In the UK, despite it being a B-side track, the song is regularly played throughout music channels during the festive season. The two official music videos got more than 60 million views on YouTube combined. It was released as part of their Christmas album, It's Christmas Time. ;iTunes download * "Last Christmas" – 3:52 Charts * Based on downloads alone, but did chart at number 10, as it was the B-side to "What Hurts the Most". Alcazar version | type = single | artist = Alcazar | album = Disco Defenders – Special Edition | released = 20 November 2009 | format = Digital download | recorded = 2009 | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop | length = 3:33 | label = Love No Limit | writer = George Michael | producer = | prev_title = From Brazil with Love | prev_year = 2009 | next_title = Headlines | next_year = 2010 }} The song was covered by Alcazar from Sweden as the sixth single to be released from their third studio album Disco Defenders, released in 2009. The single was only released digitally in Germany. It was included as a bonus track on the Swedish special edition version of Disco Defenders, released on 18 November 2009. Music video A music video was produced to promote the single. Track listings Digital download #"Last Christmas" #"One Two Three Four" Joe McElderry version | type = single | artist = Joe McElderry | album = Classic Christmas | released = | format = | recorded = October 2011 | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop | length = | label = Decca | writer = George Michael | producer = | prev_title = There's a Place for Us | prev_year = 2010 | next_title = Here's What I Believe | next_year = 2012 | misc = }} }} British singer Joe McElderry covered the song in 2011. This version was released as a single on 19 December 2011,Joe McElderry announces new album 'Classic Christmas' Digital Spy. Retrieved on 31 October 2011. an EP was also released digitally in Ireland on 4 November 2011, and in the UK on 7 November 2011. Joe McElderry's version is taken from his third studio album, Classic Christmas, released 28 November 2011. 7th Heaven Remix & Production have done a remix for the song. A short music video was made using footage which was filmed for the Classic Christmas s album advertising, it features McElderry outside in the snow, collecting logs and taking them to a large house preparing for a Christmas party, a similar video was made for McElderry's version of "O Come All Ye Faithful". The advert and both videos were directed by Steve Lucker.Behind The Scenes at Joe's Classic Christmas Winter Wonderland! Decca Records on YouTube. Retrieved on 21 December 2011. Track listings EP 1Joe McElderry - Last Christmas iTunes Store. Retrieved on 7 November 2011. # "Last Christmas" – 4:18 # "Adeste Fideles (O Come All Ye Faithful)" – 3:07 # "Silent Night" – 3:28 7th Heaven RemixesJoe McElderry - Last Christmas (7th Heaven Remixes) iTunes Store. Retrieved on 11 December 2011. # "Last Christmas" (7th Heaven Remix) – 6:54 # "Last Christmas" (7th Heaven Remix Edit) – 3:47 Ariana Grande version | format = Digital download | recorded = 2013 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 3:24 | label = Republic | writer = George Michael | producer = | prev_title = Right There | prev_year = 2013 | next_title = Love Is Everything | next_year = 2013 }} "Last Christmas" is a song by American singer Ariana Grande. The song serves as the lead single from Grande's Christmas Kisses. It was released on 19 November 2013 in the iTunes Store. Composition Grande's cover draws primarily from pop music, contemporary R&B, and Soul and also includes newly-written lyrics in place of some of the originals. The verses have been described as "bouncier" than the original melody. Track listing * Digital download # "Last Christmas" – 3:24 Charts Carly Rae Jepsen version | format = Digital download | recorded = November 2015 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = | writer = George Michael | producer = Ben Romans | prev_title = Your Type | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = It Takes Two | next_year = 2017 }} "Last Christmas" was covered by Canadian singer Carly Rae Jepsen in 2015 and was released to digital retailers on 20 November 2015 through 604 Records (in Canada) and Interscope Records and School Boy Records (internationally). Jepsen's rendition was praised by critics for combining stylistic elements similar to the original with modern production. Track listing Digital download – single # "Last Christmas" – 3:32 Critical reception Bianca Gracie of Idolator described the song as "quintessential Carly" for highlighting Jepsen's unique vocals and synth production and wrote that her cover will "charm your... socks off." Nolan Feeney of Time echoed those sentiments, noting that "Last Christmas" is "the kind of brokenhearted yet warm and sweet song Jepsen excels at." Jackson McHenry of Vulture applauded Jepsen for her straightforward approach to the song and avoiding the "vocal gymnastics" that bog down some Christmas covers. A more critical review came from music blog Popcrush, who deemed the cover overproduced. "The slick production is a disservice to both Carly’s vocals and the original’s emotional heft," writes Samanth Vincenty. Live performances Jepsen performed the song live at the annual NBC television special Christmas in Rockefeller Center, which aired on 2 December 2015. She also performed the song on the episode of The Late Late Show with James Corden airing on 16 December 2015. Charts Other cover versions * Taylor Swift, on her 2007 EP The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection (peaked at number 28 on the US Billboard Hot Country Songs chart in January 2008). * JLS, on the final of The X Factor on 13 December 2008. * The ''Glee'' cast, led by Lea Michele, Cory Monteith with Amber Riley, released in 2009 exclusively on iTunes as a charity single, then in 2010 on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album (peaked at number 63 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, the first time a cover version of the song appeared on the chart, and at number 27 on the Adult Contemporary chart). * The Puppini Sisters, on their 2010 album Christmas with The Puppini Sisters. * Postmodern Jukebox, as a 2015 single featuring Sara Niemietz, Christina Gatti and Ariana Savalas singing Andrews Sisters style harmonies and Melinda Sullivan performing a tap dance solo. * Gwen Stefani, on her 2017 album You Make It Feel Like Christmas. * Rita Ora, in the BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge on 11 December 2017. It was later included on the album The Sound of Christmas: Live & Exclusive at the BBC, released on 30 November 2018. * Former Fifth Harmony member Ally Brooke, on 16 November 2018. * James TW covered the song with his version charting in Sweden reaching number 38 on Sverigetopplistan, the official Swedish Singles Chart.Swedishcharts.com: James TW - "las Christmas" song page References External links * }} Category:Songs written by George Michael Category:1984 singles Category:1995 singles Category:1999 singles Category:2006 singles Category:2009 singles Category:2011 singles Category:2013 singles Category:2015 singles Category:Wham! songs Category:Ashley Tisdale songs Category:The Collective (band) songs Category:Crazy Frog songs Category:Billie Piper songs Category:Kimberley Locke songs Category:Oricon International Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Christmas songs Category:Jimmy Eat World songs Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Gwen Stefani songs Category:Carly Rae Jepsen songs Category:Kids United songs Category:1984 songs Category:Republic Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:Innocent Records singles Category:Warner Records singles Category:Ministry of Sound singles Category:All Around the World Productions singles Category:Decca Records singles Category:604 Records singles Category:Interscope Records singles Category:School Boy Records singles Category:Songs involved in plagiarism controversies Category:Music videos directed by Giacomo De Simone